batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Stallion
Stallion subsequently moved north and tackled work as a bouncer in Penguin's Iceberg Lounge, where the notorious Penguin promoted him to "reposessor of defaulted loans." Stallion eventually became a free agent, plying his bone-crunching strength as a successful stone-cold killer, most recently in the employ of Blockbuster. History ''Nightwing'' (Volume 2) His first appearance is in ''Nightwing'' #14, where Batman got Dick out of the predicament, and Nightwing exploded on him for encroaching on his new territory. Bruce left town. Roland Desmond enlisted the services of Lady Vic and a cowboy named Stallion. In ''Nightwing'' #15, Batman came back in town, the two heroes tapped some of Desmond's associates lines looking for something to tie him to the 21 dead gangsters. They got the needed confessions and attacked. Batman took care of Lady Vic and Stallion while Nightwing went after Blockbuster. In ''Nightwing'' #22, Dick suited up and went after the imposter. Cops, Blockbuster's men, and Ali's men were all there trying to kill the wrong man. Nightwing saved the guy and gave him to Alfred to take to Dr. Thompkins. In ''Nightwing'' #33, Nightwing learned the identity of Double Dare through his circus connections. He and the sisters were caught by 3 of Blockbuster's goons: Stallion, Brutale, and the Electrocutioner. In ''Nightwing'' #34, the three acrobats escaped from the three goons. Nightwing let the mooks run back to Blockbuster, who learned that he needed a heart transplant, while Double Dare escaped. In ''Nightwing'' #46, Black Canary escapes her kidnappers, leaping from the plane in which she is imprisoned and engaging in a mid-air battle with Lady Vic. Oracle is deeply relieved to find that help is most definitely on the way. In ''Nightwing'' #54, Blockbuster assembles a team of his most frequent associates, for he wants to get rid of Nightwing once and for all. In ''Nightwing'' #55, Blockbuster pits many of his most frequent hirelings against newcomer Shrike to see how they fare. Mouse and Giz wisely stay out of the fight, while Stallion, Brutale and Electrocutioner are easily taken out by Shrike. In ''Nightwing'' #88, But in the midst of the performance, Firefly sets fire to the big top. Dick works hard to save as many people as he can, but there are still multiple casualties and the circus will probably not recover. Firefly is seen to be hired by Blockbuster and his men, Stallion and Brutale. In ''Nightwing'' #90, Nightwing hits the streets of Blüdhaven, tracking down Blockbuster's known associate and strongly 'suggesting' that they end their association. Street thugs, the Trigger Twins, Brutale, Stallion and particularly Mouse and Giz who planted the explosives, all face his wrath. ''Birds of Prey'' In ''Birds of Prey'' #20, while Black Canary faces off against the combined skill of Lady Vic and Brutale, Nightwing escapes the torture chamber of the Painmakers with a little help from the traitor in Blockbuster's camp. Meanwhile, Blockbuster is in hot pursuit of Oracle with the help of cyber-hackers Giz and Mouse; Stallion is sent to Gotham City in search of Oracle's headquarters. In ''Birds of Prey'' #21, everything comes together as Oracle desperately tries to evade Blockbuster's forces, leading her right to the Black Canary. But the crimefighters have met just in time to be surrounded by a group of hired killers with no way out. ''Infinite Crisis'' In ''Infinite Crisis'' #4, the world suffers more and more as many of the heroes are killed along with thousands of people as the entire city of Bludhaven is destroyed. Stallion died during when the Brotherhood of Evil dropped Chemo on Bludhaven under the orders of the Secret Society of Super-Villains, turning it into a nuclear wasteland. See Also *Stallion/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters